Adventures in the Mortal World
by greekgeek25
Summary: Collection of drabbles of the PJO characters and the things they get themselves into in the Mortal World. Based off of events that have happened to me. Hopefully, some of you can relate! Switches POVs depending on the situation.
1. I'm not clumsy The floor just hates me

**This happened to me today, and I immediately thought of Percy. So enjoy! And review! The more awkward situations I get into, the more stuff I have to write. So, I don't know how regular I will post stuff onto this story. It depends on my classmates. If many people like this story, I will try to update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: only own the plot. Don't own the title to this chapter either, I just thought it fit the story nicely.**

Percy's POV

Who knew mortal gym class could be so grueling? I would take fighting a monster any day compared to running laps around our school. For one, the terrain was rocky, causing us to swerve; two, we were running so close together, I could feel some kid's breath on my neck. It smelled like pizza. Gross.

To get my mind off running, I decided to think about Annabeth. Probably not my best move because as soon as I started thinking about her wonderful princess curls, her gorgeous grey eyes, and her tinkling laughter, I forgot about my surroundings.

Which explains why the all-powerful son of the sea god, destroyer of Kronos and Gaia, and a monster's worst nightmare ended up face planting. On concrete.

Pizza-breath yelled "Percy down!" and proceeded to kick me in the head as he ran around me.

After everyone had run past me, I picked myself up and continued running my laps. Several minutes later, after I had finished, the teacher came up to me and told me to visit the office to get cleaned up. She couldn't have told me that _before_ I ran another lap?

Apparently there is some rule that states it is not safe for a student to walk unaccompanied a couple of steps to the office. The teacher paired me up with George, some mortal kid who looked like he was going to faint. That could have been due to the fact that he accidentally packed his sister's 'I love One Direction' shirt for his gym clothes. I didn't really know him that well, so it was a pretty awkward few steps to the office.

"Nice day, huh," George attempted at conversation. _Sure, _I thought._ I only gave the concrete a hug, got pounded on the skull by a pizza lover, and ran three laps bleeding in immense pain. What's next, a gorgon pops out of my meatloaf?_ Okay, maybe that last one was a bit on the exaggerated side.

"Yeah," I replied.

The lady in the office gave me some bandages to put on my bleeding hands. Obviously the blood had gotten to my head, because I asked, "These are sticky, right?"

"Uh, yes, I'm pretty sure Mr. Jackson," she replied. George gave me a weird look.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why they call me Seaweed Brain.

When I arrived at home, a surprise awaited me. Annabeth was sitting on the counter, eating MY blue chocolate chip cookies.

"COOKIES!" I yelled and ran past Annabeth, stuffing as many cookies as I could into my mouth.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth commented. Then she saw my hands. "What happened to you?"

"Uh... A drakon attacked me, and I climbed a wall trying to get away. Don't worry though, I defeated him." I decided to lie because it wasn't very manly to trip on a rock in gym class.

I should have known better than to lie to Wise Girl.

"What really happened? I can see you crack your knuckles from here. Spill it."

I sighed. "I fell while running in gym class."

Annabeth immediately started laughing. "Oh, Seaweed Brain. You're so clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy. The floor just hates me."


	2. Who knew sons of death could be gloomy?

Nico's POV

I've been to Tartarus, I've fought Titans, my dad is the freakin' god of death, and yet they still make me go to school. Life isn't fair.

So, as I was sulking in the corner, a bunch of giggly girls came over to me. Why in the world they thought I wanted to talk to them, I have no idea. What part of 'I'm sulking in the dark corner alone' don't they understand?

"I've never heard you laugh! Why don't you ever smile?" Erin, the ringleader, asked me. Why the hades would you ask someone this? Are they high? I just stared at them.

I was hoping they would leave, but no. That would be too easy, right? Instead, they started tickling me. TICKLING ME! What is wrong with these people?!

"C'mon, why don't you laugh?" Erin asked me. _Maybe because I'm too freaked out!_ I started inching my way down the wall, trying to evade them.

Let me get something straight. I do laugh, like when Percy snorted milkshake up his nose, or when Thalia almost fried Piper. But I don't laugh when creepy Aphrodite-like girls start tickling me. In the middle of the hallway!

When I didn't start erupting in a fit of giggles, the girls frowned and walked way.

"You're weird," Erin said. Yup. That I am.

[linebreak!]

After school, I headed to Percy's and told him my story.

Was he sympathetic for this poor son of Hades who got ambushed by giggling girls?

NO! He just laughed.

"Who knew sons of death could be so gloomy?" He asked, while laughing.

I face palmed. "I'm gonna go talk to Thalia."


	3. Secret Identities of Numbers

Hazel's POV

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked into the senate room. Reyna and Jason had called a meeting to discuss chocolate privileges. I plopped down next to Frank, who was in a discussion with Dakota (krazy kool-aid kid) and Gwen (his girlfriend).

"We were talking about the secret identities of numbers while we wait for Jason and Reyna to arrive," Frank replied.

"Like how one can be flipped and still be a one. Except if you have that little dash-like-thing on the top, or the line on the bottom," Dakota explained. I checked. Yup, he had been drinking again.

"Zero's the same way," Gwen piped in.

"Three looks like an E if turned around!" Dakota yelled out.

"Sure, Dakota," Frank responded.

"Four looks like a H," I added, entering the conversation.

"No it doesn't!" Gwen protested.

"A _lowercase_ H," I clarified. Everyone made understanding faces.

"Six and Nine can be flipped, and be each other," Frank chimed in.

"Eight flipped can be itself," Gwen noted.

"Two flipped looks like a snake!" Dakota shouted. We all just looked at him.

"I'm just gonna take this..." Gwen said, stealing his flask of Kool-Aid. At that moment, Jason and Reyna burst through the door.

"Sorry for our tardiness," Reyna apologized. "What are you four talking about?"

"The secret identities of numbers," I replied.

"Oh, like how two flipped looks like a snake!" Jason stated.

Reyna looked at Jason, then at us. "You sound like my boyfriend."

"I'm sure Leo would appreciate the secret identities of numbers!" Jason exclaimed. "In fact, I'll call him."

Jason dialed a number. "Hey Leo, buddy, how do you feel about the secret identities of numbers."

"I don't feel like getting killed, so, Reyna's right! Now, let me get back to eating my chocolate..."


	4. Anatomy of Fried Chicken

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Annabeth's POV

Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and I were out to dinner at some fried chicken place in New Orleans. It was Hazel's birthday, so we were celebrating.

I had never had fried chicken before, and it was AMAZING! Succulent strips of chicken on bones, covered with fried goodness!

We were half-way through our second chicken, when I grabbed the piece of chicken called the back. I found it amazing that all the bones were pretty much intact in the piece of chicken. Naturally, I started talking about it to myself.

"Wow! Look at this hip cavity! Can't you just imagine the chicken walking! Oh, look at this spine! You can see each individual vertebrae, and each rib in the rib cage. Right there is where the heart would go. See, if I move the spine like this, I can simulate it walking. Can't you just imagine it covered in feathers and walking?"

All through my biology lesson, I was also eating the chicken. I stopped talking when I noticed everyone looking at me, chicken half-way to their mouths.

"Really, Annabeth?" Piper sighed.

"I believe I am finished eating," Frank grumbled.

"You ruined fried chicken for me. FOREVER!" Leo complained.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hazel groaned.

"Was the feathers comment really necessary?" Jason asked.

"You know I love you Wise Girl, but I didn't really need a lesson about the anatomy of fried chicken; especially while I'm eating it!" Percy shook his head at me.

"That's what you get for dating a daughter of Athena," I replied with a smirk.

Percy grinned. "Touché."


	5. Awkward Lunch Conversations

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

This is a list of the lunch conversations where you just can't wait for the bell to ring to get out of there. It's also for those lunches where you are quiet for the whole thing, and you really hope the people next to you can't hear what your table is talking about.

Reyna's list of Awkward Lunch Conversations:

1.) Ways to kill someone with mayonnaise

2.) Your crazy relative

3.) Someone's brother's possible gayness

4.) The ugliness of your friend's shirt

5.) Your superpower

6.) Gummy bears

7.) Talking bad about a boy that you think isn't so bad (*cough*Leo*cough*)

8.) A person at the table's stripper brother

9.) What you did in biology class

10.) The color black

11.) Doing drugs

12.) The creepy lady on the television show you were watching

13.) When your friends talk about a book you haven't read

14.) Your friend's public enemy number one

15.) What that person did to become public enemy number one

16.) Revenge

17.) Your past

18.) Prom

19.) A person at the table's make-out session with a guy who wears nail polish

20.) How to deep fry a person's brother

21.) What to name a tiger

22.) Pudding and Orange Juice

23.) Relapsing back onto potato chips

24.) Other people's lunch conversations


	6. Lesson1:That's how it normally goes

Travis's POV

I hate strawberries. I hate dirt. I hate gardening. I hate getting sunburnt. But, here I was, at the strawberry fields, for the fifth time this week. Why, you may ask?

NO! I know what you're thinking! You're thinking I'm here because a certain Demeter child has captured my attention. I've read what you guys say about me and Katie! It's not true! AT ALL.

At least I don't think so...

Wait, what was I talking about? GAH! You people keep putting ridiculous ideas into my head! STOP IT! I'm blaming you all if I kiss her!

Oops... I SO did not mean that! AT ALL!

Great. Now I wasted half of a page talking about Katie. This is gonna have to be longer than I intended because of you. Not cool.

So, I was at the strawberry fields because apparently Chiron thought I needed to 'learn more about Greek history'. What does Greek history have to do with stealing? NOTHING! I don't get why I have to learn it if it doesn't apply to my future job!

Just my luck, the Athena cabin was on a field trip to the Smithsonian, so I couldn't get a cool dude, like Malcolm, to tutor me. And Chiron didn't trust Will and I alone together. Percy is, well, Percy, and Mitchell is about as good with Greek history as I am.

So I get stuck with Katie. (Bet you guessed that didn't you?) All week we had been meeting at the strawberry fields so she could still work on her precious babies. Honestly, what's so great about them? Silly string is better.

Today's lesson was the Trojan War. Not a bad story, but I thought the Trojans were idiots. Who lets a huge random horse into their city? Especially one from their enemies?

Katie was going on and on about this Paris dude. It took me awhile to realize she was talking about a guy, not the European city.

"So Paris had to judge this contest between Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena. Not his smartest move. Each of the goddesses offered him bribes so they would get chosen as the fairest goddess. Hera offered him all of Europe and Asia. Athena offered him wisdom and skill in battle, and Aphrodite offered him the most beautiful girl in the world. In retrospect, he should have chosen the skill in battle."

"What are you talking about? Paris is a genius! To be able to have the most beautiful girl just by judging a contest! Pretty sweet deal if you ask me." Katie glared at me, but continued.

"It just so happens the most beautiful girl was Helen. She was married to the king of Greece. Naturally, when Paris came and stole his bride, he went ballistic and started the Trojan War."

"So, why is Helen called Helen of Troy if she was from Greece?"

"Maybe it's because she married Paris. I'm not exactly sure. Anyway, before Paris could enjoy his marriage to Helen, he dies in battle."

"Wow, bad luck for that dude."

"So, this war started because Paris wanted Helen. It ended with him not getting the girl because of his foolish decisions. Idiotic, right?"

I sighed, and before really thinking, I said, "That's normally how it goes. The guy ends up alone 'cause of his foolish decisions." I looked down, thinking of all the pranks I have played on her trying to get her attention.

Curses! You guys just had to get me thinking about Katie and her captivating eyes and silky brown hair and luscious lips! I don't _really_ like her.

Do I?

Katie looked at me funny. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"N-nothing," I stuttered. I took this as an opportunity to run out of the fields as fast as I could.

**Sorry if this doesn't really have anything to do with morals, but I did have this conversation about the Trojan War with my sister. I just added the romance 'cause I love Tratie!**

**Did you guys like the style of this chapter? Do you want more lessons between Katie and Travis? Please review and tell me!**


	7. I hope that doesn't happen

Thalia's POV

"Ok, pick a card Thaila!" Annabeth exclaimed. I groaned.

Rachel, Annabeth, Piper, and I were in Rachel's cave having a sleepover. Why? It was Rachel's birthday, and she would rather spend it with us than with her parents.

So here we were, playing 'What Would Happen If...' The premise of the game is that you write down ten people, then you answer cards about the people. Example: What would happen if person A and person D had to work on a biology project? What would they do it on? You would substitute person A and person D for the corresponding people you wrote down.

The people we chose were us four (Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Thalia), Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, Logan Lerman, and Josh Hutcherson.

I chose a card and handed it to Annabeth to read. She immediately erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Oh... my... gods... Thalia! Y-you're gonna d-die!"

"Just read the freaking card Annie." She was too preoccupied with laughing to even notice the use of her nickname.

"Ok, ok. What would happen if Nico and Thalia had a child together? What would be its favorite color?"

My mouth dropped open. Everyone else was laughing so hard, they couldn't speak.

I really needed to hit the arena right about now. Poor Kelp Head would never see it coming.

"T-the h-huntress havin' a b-baby!" Piper giggled.

"W-with N-Nico!" Annabeth added.

"Its favorite color would be black. You two would make a good couple!" Rachel stated, resulting in more laughter.

"At least it wasn't Leo," I shrugged. Everyone looked at me.

"So, you aren't upset about having a child with Nico?" Piper looked at me incredulously.

"Oh, no. I'm very angry. I'm just sayin', out of all the guys, Nico's the best one to have it with."

"You like him!" Piper squealed.

"Do the words SWEAR OFF BOYS FOR LIFE ring a bell?"

"You're no fun," Piper pouted.

"Ok, next card!" Rachel said, breaking the tension. She picked up a card and read it aloud.

"What would happen if Leo was an article of clothing? Would he be a ladies undergarment?"

"I _really_ hope that doesn't happen…"

**Here is some Thalico for y'all at the request of DarylDixon'sgirl1985. Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: don't own PJO or HOO, or Imaginiff, the game which this story is sorta based on.**


	8. Surprise! It's a dress!

**Here is one about Clarisse, in honor of peanut-butter-mouse who requested her POV.**

Clarisse's POV

"Oh. My. Gods." Annabeth gaped as I walked out of my cabin.

"What?" I growled. Chris and I were going on a date tonight, and Annabeth, Piper, and Katie had offered (forced me) to help me get ready.

"Isn't she pretty?" Piper asked, coming out of my cabin with Katie. They had chosen my clothes and forced me to wear them.

"Y-you're wearing a-a dress!" Annabeth stuttered.

"And make-up!" Kate exclaimed proudly.

It was true. A red gown draped over my figure, accenting my muscled legs and arms. A silver bracelet adorned my wrist, with a matching one on my neck. Silver flats sparkled on my red nail-polished toes.

Black eyeshadow dusted my eyelids, highlighting the specks of gold in my brown eyes. Light pink lipstick coated my lips, and a little blush made my cheeks rosy. My hair was done up in a simple braid that flowed down my back.

I still can't believe I agreed to wear this dress. And make-up for Zeus' sake! Chris better enjoy this. The next time I'll be this girly will be at my wedding day.

"Chris is going to die!" Piper smiled.

"He'll never see it coming," I replied.

"Have a good time Clarisse," Annabeth said as she did a last minute check to make sure everything was perfect. Must be an Athena thing.

We started to walk over to the Hermes Cabin, where Chris was waiting for me. As we were about to reach the cabin, Nico came out of the door to the cabin.

I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing straight. Nico strutted out of the cabin, swaying his hips from side-to-side. He was wearing a bright pink prom dress, complete with pink high-heels, pink jewelry, and pink make-up. A pink polka-dotted bow adorned his black hair.

"Hey, ladies!" Nico wiggled his fingers at us in that girly way that cheerleaders seem to master. He sashayed past us, and started up toward the big house.

"Looks like I'm not the only surprise in a dress," I muttered.

Chris, Percy, Leo, and Travis burst out of the Hermes cabin, clutching their stomachs laughing.

I smiled. Never bet against the Hermes cabin, especially where dresses are involved.

Chris tromped towards me, his arm extended for me to take. "Ready, honey? Nice dress, by the way."

**Thanks for all the reviews! If there is any character you would like me to do, review or PM me! Thanks!**


	9. Percy's Crazy Texting Binge

Percy's Text Messages to Leo **(each new paragraph is a new text message)**

Hey, Leo master! It's your bro Percy, texting you from his glorious apartment. I'm really bored, and Annabeth is off doing something girly, so I thought that I would text you.

What are you doing?

I'm staring at my ceiling.

Am I annoying you?

Why aren't you answering?!

Ohhhh, donuts!

Wow. That was random.

Donuts are good tho...

Do you like waffles? I like waffles.

MUFFLER!

Are you creeped out now?

I'm a little creeped out...

...

Don't you love those three little dots!

I forget what they are called.

Lunar dots?

Ellipses points! That's it! I'm a genius!

Wanna know a funny story?

No answer?! Ok, I'll tell you anyway...

So I was sitting in my desk at school in math, and this person just stood up and yelled, "I GOTTA GO!" Clutching his legs, he ran out of the room and then proceeded to yell, "DANG IT! I DIDN'T MAKE IT!"

LOL!

Laughing so hard right now!

The neighbors probably think I'm crazy.

One of my neighbors owns a gnome.

CHINCHILLA!

Aren't chinchillas awesome!

They are my fav animal next to platypuses and bonobos.

Chimpanzees and bonobos are the closest living relatives to humans.

Guess who told me that!

Chiron.

PSYCH! It was Annabeth.

Isn't she hot!

Wait... Don't answer that. I would feel very offended if you called my girlfriend hot.

Don't you think Reyna and Leo would make a great couple!

Crap.

I'm texting you, Leo, aren't I?

Awkward.

I'm gonna stop texting you and swim for a bit. K?

Nokneofnsdoifoiwrnkebuigfuiabfeijbfihev

Stupid un-waterproof phones!

Why can't I remember to take stuff out of my pockets?

Stupid, Seaweed Brain. Stupid.

Great. Now I'm talking to myself. That's a new low.

I just called myself Seaweed Brain, didn't I?

YOU SEE WHAT ANNABETH IS DOING TO ME!

MY GOLDFISH DIED LAST WEEK.

Oops. Forgot I had the caps lock on.

COOKIES!

LOL!

Dying from laughter here!

It's just so funny!

Ok, so I just reread my texts to you, and I started laughing at them 'cuz they are just so funny!

Wow. That sounded lame.

Are you ever going to reply?

Are you even gonna answer?

My science teacher hates cats.

I like drinking soda.

Wars on TV.

Oops. I meant what's. Stupid autocorrect.

NO! BIRDS AREN'T MAMMALS!

Now I'm talking to my TV.

Great. Just great.

Do you ever feel the need to just manically laugh for no reason?

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I feel better now.

Some guy pulled down his pants in front of Annabeth today.

Should I be alarmed?

I forgot to brush my teeth this morning.

Why did I tell you that?

I gonna go. There's a special on beavers on TV right now.

Peace out homie!

Leo's Reply

Dude, are you ok? Did the Stolls spike your blue coke again?

**Had so much fun writing that! Those were based on actual texts I have sent my friends. Poor friends...**

**Someone has pulled down their pants in front of my cousin before. I did the good cousinly thing; I laughed at her and used her uncomfortableness as inspiration.**

**Please review! Thanks! (Review if you get tired of seeing that...) **


	10. Intense Game, Calm Music

Katie's POV

Kickball. The game to play at recess in grade school. For anyone who hasn't played kickball, it's pretty much baseball, but instead of hitting a baseball, you kick a ball.

You would think that kicking a ball and running around bases would get old by the time you get to high school, but no. Kickball is the main activity in gym class.

So, here I was, a freshman in high school, playing kickball on a patch of grass smashed between my school and a field full of cows.

It was the holiday season, and everyone was pumped because winter break was in two days. It was our last gym class of the semester, and the teacher decided we needed music while playing our intense game of kickball.

Both teams were riled up. The score was tied, and we only had five minutes to play until we had to go back inside.

So, the teacher comes back out with the music. You would think he would chose something peppy, like Jingle Bells, or Frosty the Snowman. Instead he choses White Christmas. Nothing will get you more psyched to win a kickball game than White Christmas. (Note the Sarcasm)

So, amidst screams of 'FOUL!' and 'HE WAS SAFE!', Bing Crosby belted out White Christmas. Just imagine it, readers, thirty kids yelling, throwing, catching, sprinting, and arguing while docile music played in the background.

This is one of the moments in my life when I wonder what in the world I am doing, playing a hard-core sport listening to Bing Crosby.

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Christmas songs, only own the plot**


	11. Awkward-Breaking Laughter

Piper's POV

It was dinner time, and Dad had invited this famous actor and his family to dinner. It was pretty awkward and tense. Dad and the actor made small talk, while the two little kids shoveled food into their mouths.

I, however, was in a wonderful mood. Jason had paid me a surprise visit earlier, and the thought of him made me smile. It took all my effort to put on a calm facade.

Naturally, my mind started wondering.

I wondered what Leo was up to. Probably making something in his workshop. He really needs a girlfriend. Poor man (ahem, boy) was so lonely. You know who else is lonely? Nico. Oh! I know someone who would be perfect for him!

Gah! Curse my Aphrodite nature! Speaking of my dear mother, I saw this cute bikini in the mall the other day! It was blue, and would totally match Jason's eyes!

What was I talking about before? Oh, right. Leo and Nico. Bikinis. Leo and Nico in a bikini... GET THE MENTAL PICTURE OUT OF MY HEAD! Disturbing. Just disturbing.

Is it bad that I can so picture Nico strutting around on the beach rocking a hot pink bikini? Leo would probably wear an orange bikini. What if he caught fire and the bikini wasn't fire proof...

OH MY GODS! MY EYES! WHY DO I TORTURE MYSELF LIKE THIS?

I couldn't stand it anymore. I starting laughing. Hard. Tears were coming out of my eyes. The thought of any of my guy friends in a bikini was highly disturbing and hilarious.

The people at the table looked at me funny. One minute I was calmly sitting there. The next, I was giggling uncontrollably.

I was such a funny sight, everyone else eventually joined in.

Dad thanked me after dinner. "Thanks Pipes, for your awkward-breaking laughter."


	12. Clarisse Has a Sensitive Side?

Here is some ChrisXClarisse for DarylDixon'sgirl1985! Please review!

Drew's POV

"OMG! Dylan is looking at me!" squealed Stephanie, one of my favorite mortals. I was in the lunchroom at school, chatting with my Aphrodite-worthy mortal friends.

"He's so hot!" Jennifer squealed back. I have to admit, Dylan wasn't bad. Captain of the basketball team with gleaming black hair and glowing hazel eyes. Hot enough to take to prom, but not hot enough to date.

"So, prom's coming up. Who're you taking, Drew?" Tiffany asked me.

"Well," I started. I really wanted to take this godly new guy, Walt, but he wouldn't even talk to me! Plus, he was dating this annoying mortal, Sandy or something.

"What about Chris?" Tiffany prodded me. Ah, Chris Rodriguez, the third hottest son of Hermes. Also, the newest student at our school. With dark curly hair and mischievous blue eyes, Chris had been a person of interest at this table as soon as he stepped in the door.

He had been hanging around that disastrous daughter of Ares, Clarisse, for a while though. I'm pretty sure they aren't dating. I mean, come on, she doesn't even wear make-up! Who would date her?

Why should I even care about her dating life? Hello! I've got enough problems keeping up with mine! I don't need to worry about anyone else's love life!

I decided to try my luck with Chris. Puffing my hair and adding another coat of lipstick, I strutted over to where Chris was sitting with the Stolls and some jock named Julian. Julian had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Alyssa.

"Hey Chris," I flirted, batting my eyelashes. "I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me." Cue leaning on table to show off stomach.

"Sorry doll, but he's taken," Conner drawled. "I, however, am free." Then he winked at me. I could take Conner to prom if Chris declined...

"Conner, remember the bet?" Travis smirked at his brother. Conner paled.

"Back at ya brother," Conner replied back. Travis then paled.

"She's in Ohio! I can't ask her while I'm in New York!" Travis wailed. Chris rolled his eyes, then turned to me.

"Sorry Drew, but I'm dating the sweetest, fiercest, sensitivest, hottest girl ever. Clarisse is the best girl I have ever met. She loves gummy bears as much as I do, and we both cry during sappy Christmas movies. I love her, and her creepy boar stuffed animal. I would never ever think of going to prom with anyone else. Sorry." Well, he could have just said no. Jeez, I didn't need all the lovey-dovey stuff about another girl.

Travis and Conner turned to look at Chris with shocked expressions on their faces.

"BLACKMAIL!" Conner cheered.

"Out of all that, that's what you get out of it?" Chris asked.

"Clarisse has a sensitive side?" Travis asked incredulously.


	13. The Girls are Going to Kill Us

Frank's POV

"I can't believe the girls dragged us into this," Jason muttered as we walked in the woods following about two dozen hyperactive kids.

Let me formally introduce you to Camp Smiles-A-Lot, otherwise known as Camp We-Need-Money-And-The-Girls-Thought-This-Camp-Woul d-Help-With-Our-Child-Skills. I know it's lame; the heroes of this century needing jobs. It's not our fault mortals can't see drachmas.

That's why we ended up here. Jason, Leo, Percy, and I were the leaders of twenty-four boys, while Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, and Hazel were the leaders of twenty-four girls.

As of now, we were trekking through the woods on a nature hike. The boys were several meters in front of us because we were too lazy to keep up with them. We lost sight of the boys as we crested a hill. Leo was the first to climb over the hill.

"Uh, guys?" Leo called to us. We quickly went to where Leo was standing.

"Please tell me I am not seeing what I think I'm seeing," Jason said.

It seems that we had run into another camp. But this camp well, um, was a different kind of camp. It was a semi-nudist camp. Girls wearing thongs and bras surrounded our pack of twelve-year old boys. I bet you can guess where their eyes were drawn to.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stray off the marked path," I noted.

"How the heck are we suppose to explain this to their parents!" Jason exclaimed.

"The girls are going to kill us," Percy stated.


	14. Relationship Game

The setting: spring break before The Last Olympian

Silena's POV

"Ok, what about M?"

"Michael Yew."

"He is pretty hot." I added to my sisters' discussion. It was spring break, and Chiron had let all the year-rounders spend a day at a water park close to camp. Right now my sisters (Lacy and Tasha) and I were in an enormously long line for a water slide. To pass the time, we invented a game.

We went though the alphabet and for each letter, we thought of a cute guy at camp with the first or last name that starts with that letter.

"N," Tasha started. "Nico!"

"That leather jacket he wears is so sexy!" Lacy giggled.

"O," I said.

"Olly from Apollo," Lacy contributed. "He's hot and he sings like an angel!"

"All children of Apollo sing like angels," Tasha pointed out. "P."

"PERCY!" We all screamed together.

"Q. Quinn from Athena," I said. Tasha and Lacy nodded in agreement.

"R."

"Rodriguez, Chris!" I shouted. At the mention of his name, the girl in front of us turned around and yelled at us.

"I can't believe you guys! Calling other peoples' boyfriends hot! It's outrageous! And rude!"

"C-Clarisse," I stuttered out. A mad Clarisse is never a good thing.

"You're dating Chris!" Lacy squealed like a true daughter of Aphrodite. Only we would get that out of everything she said. Surprisingly, Clarisse didn't pummel us; she blushed.

"Yeah. We just started dating. I-I'm still kinda unsure about what to do in a relationship," We just stared at her. The mighty Clarisse admitting a weakness?

"Well, you came to the right place," Lacy stated, looping her arm through Clarisse's arm. "We have all sorts of relationship advice for you!"

"I wish I could help," I sighed. "I'm not doing so well in my own relationship. Charlie barely notices me!" I had a crush on Charles Beckendorf, head camper of the Hephaestus Cabin, since the first time I saw him three years ago.

"Beckendorf?" Clarisse grunted. "Just talk to him about forge stuff. That'll catch his attention."

"That's the problem! I have no clue about anything forge related!"

"Well, I know some stuff about it. Like, Celestial Bronze is the rarest but best material to make a sword out of. And steel melts at around 2500 degrees Fahrenheit." I smiled

at Clarisse. Maybe this daughter of Ares wasn't so bad after all.

"After this we were going to ride the lazy river. Wanna come with and talk about more relationship stuff?" I asked her. It was her turn to smile.

**This is for the InvisiblePretender who requested these pairings. **


	15. Learn your Fruits

Percy's POV

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever eaten that isn't blue," I exclaimed as I chowed down on Annabeth's ice cream sunday. We were at a local shoppe celebrating our second anniversary. I had already finished my blue raspberry slushie, but I was still hungry so I started eating Annabeth's sunday.

"You like it?" Annabeth looked at me funny. I'm not exactly sure what type of sunday she got. It was red and gooey and kinda tasted like strawberries.

"Yeah!" I replied in between bites.

"And you don't like cherries?" She asked.

"Nope. This strawberry sunday is pretty great though."

"Sure it is."

"You didn't like it?" I asked appalled.

"I liked my _cherry_ sunday just fine, not my strawberry sunday." I paused, another spoonful en route to my mouth.

"This is cherry?!"

"Oh Seaweed Brain. Learn your fruits."


End file.
